I'm Tying The Leaves So They Won't Come Down
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Little Lucie's brother is dying and upon hearing something her grandfather says she gets an idea to save her little brother.  Based on the song by Erasmus Huntington


_Playmates were they, girl and lad  
><em>Little Lucie was only 3 years older then her little brother Chandler was. She was the best big sister in the world. She loved him with a fierce love. He was her playmate. He was her confident. She was the first one that held him. She was the first one to make him laugh. Even if he had a bad day she could make him feel better. She was even the one to pick the name. Chandler was her best friend and she was proud to be his big sister. Here are the lyrics to the song.

_He's home today -Girl feels sad _

Chandler started to get sick. He became weak and lethargic. After a few days Lucie and Charles realized it was something serious. It wasn't a summer cold. Something was very wrong. Lucie's father checked the little boy out and was downtrodden at the news.

_Doctor who calls...whispers low "When the last autumn leaves fall, then he must go".  
><em>

They spoke in low whispers so Little Lucie wouldn't be aware of their conversation but she heard them anyway.

"Chandler is very ill," Dr. Mannet whispered.

"How ill," Lucie asked terrified.

"When the last autumn leaves fall then he must go," Dr. Mannet whispered, "I am so sorry sweetheart. I wish I could... I would do anything to make this better for you."

_Girl with a tear, climbs a tree. "I'll keep him here," mummers she_

"No," Little Lucie said firmly, "I won't lose my brother. Grandpa said when the last autumn leaves fall and it will never fall.

Little Lucie collected ropes and got a few belts from her father's closet. She was going to put use to it. It was never used up to now but it would be used to saved Chandler. She refused to lose her brother. It was not an option. No! No! No! No! No! As she collected all the stuff she climbed a tree and began tying up the leaves.

_Big man blue sternly cries "What are you doing there"? Girl replies..._

Charles saw his daughter climbing the tree.

"LITTLE ONE GET DOWN. YOU'LL FALL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE ANYWAY" he scolded

Little Lucie shook her head. Whatever might happen to her it would be worth it when her little brother recovered.

"I'm tying the leaves so they won't come down. I won't let the wind blow them away," she said tying another knot with one of the belts, "For the best little boy in the whole wide world is lying so ill today. His young life must go when the last leaf falls. I'm tying them fast so they'll stay. Yes I'm tying the leaves so they won't come down so Chandler won't go away."

_Sad Mother grieves, day by day, watching the leaves, hears girl say, "You mustn't cry, for you see  
>I have tied all the leaves fast up in the tree".<br>_

_"Mom," Little Lucie said, "Don't cry. He's gonna get better. I tied all the leaves in the tree so he can't go."_

_"What do you mean love," Lucie asked._

"I tied all the leaves so they won't come down. The wind cannot blow them away. For the best little boy in the whole wide world is lying so ill today. His young life must go when the last leaves fall so I tied them fast so they'll stay. Yes I tied all the leaves so they won't come down so Chandler won't go away."

Lucie knew things had to change. Charles knew things had to change. Now wasn't the time however. Let her be a child for as long as she could. She was so young. She was just a little girl. Six years old and she was thinking of what her brother needed. Lucie took her daughter into her arms and rocked her. Little Lucie felt better. She knew everything would be alright.

_Doctor brings joy one glad day Parents tell girl...Chandler will stay _

"An amazing thing," Dr. Mannet said, "I'm delighted to report that Chandler has made a full recovery."

Lucie and Charles overjoyed ran into tell Little Lucie the good news

_Girl at lad's side, cries with glee, "That's what I said one day in a tree"._

"I'm so glad I tied all the leaves," she said kissing her brother, "So they wouldn't come down and the wind wouldn't blow them away cause the best little boy in the wide world is no longer ill today. I won't let your life go when the last leaf fall. No I fixed it fast so it would stay. That's why I tied the leaves so they wouldn't come down so you wouldn't go away"

* * *

><p><p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Tale Of Two Cities nor do I own the song I'm Tying The Leaves written by Erasmus Huntington though I have changed the lyrics slightly to fit the story.

For anyone who is wondering Little Lucie did NOT get in trouble for tying the leaves together or climbing the tree


End file.
